


[Podfic] fuck a jubilee, who wants it

by greedy_dancer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky's birthday, Depression, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, blanket winter soldier trauma warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: newsbypostcard's story, read aloud. 8 minutes.Twenty-seven, spent freezing in France. Twenty-six was spent freezing in Italy. Now he's thirty-four or twenty-eight or a fucking centenarian and he's freezing in America.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] fuck a jubilee, who wants it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fuck a jubilee, who wants it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599693) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



  
cover art by: greedy_dancer

Length: 0:08:42  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2WeYvlX) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2YKkpzg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission to podfic, and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)
> 
> This was created as part of the VoiceTeam challenge: other versions of the same story can be found in [my team's collection!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceTeam_Green_2020)


End file.
